Love and Hate
by DracoMalfoyLuver1414
Summary: When Alice's parents are killed she's forced to choose between living with her Aunt in Forks or living in an asylum in Mississippi. Her new family has no idea about her visions and wont tell them whats wrong. What happens when a boy comes along? R and R.
1. Preface

**Preface for Love and Hate. I do not own Twilight. Sad face. Alice POV.**

Love and hate. Both are strong words with different meanings.

Let's talk about love, shall we? There's the love parents feel for their children. That's the kind of love that says 'No matter what you do, I'll always love you.' There's the brother and sister type of love. The 'I'll kill you!' kind of sibling love and the 'I'll always be there for you' sibling kind of love. There's the love you feel for friends. That love says 'I'll always have your back. Through thick and thin.' And then there's the unconditional love you feel for a mate. The 'Forever and Always' type of love.

Now, on to hate. There's the hate a teenager feels for their parent when they get on their nerves.

_That hate fades._

Then there's the brother and sister hate. The hate where you don't speak to your siblings for days, weeks, and maybe even months.

_That hate also fades._

There's the hate you feel towards your friends when they tell a secret of yours.

_That hate fades within hours._

But who knew hate could turn into love?

For me, that's exactly what happened. The love for my family and friends, the hate for my family and friends, and the playful teasing that turned into something more powerful. All of that happened.

Who knew moving to the small town of Forks, Washington, would change my life?

**Sooo? Whatcha think. I just came up with this while listening to Jane's and Alec's lullaby on Youtube lol, it's a great song. Sooo please R&R.**

**Peace, Love, Unicorns.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight. Frown. Sad face. **

"We will be landing in a few minutes," the flight attendant said. I sighed and looked out at the clouds. Dull and gray, just like my mood, strangely. I'm usually bubbly, happy, optimistic, hyper Alice. I haven't been that way in the past few days.

My parents were killed about a week ago and when the Social Services found out I had nowhere to go, I was a minor, AND that I had visions, they said I had two choices. I could live with an amazing doctor—who knew about my visions—or I could live in an asylum in Mississippi.

Obviously, I chose to live with the doctor. Lucky for me, my Aunt married that doctor, so it may be a bit better than living with people I don't know.

When the plane landed I got off and walked to baggage claim. Once I got my 3 purple bags and my violin, I sat down on a bench and looked around for my Aunt. It took a while but through the crowd I saw her and who I guessed was her husband and that doctor that knew about my visions.

I hopped up and ran over to her. We met each other half way and held each other in a tight hug. My eyes began to water as her scent engulfed me.

"Esme," I whispered.

"Alice." Her voice was shaking, telling me she was trying not to cry. We pulled away and looked each other over. Esme was just how I remembered. Carmel colored, curly hair that went pass her shoulders a bit, warm, brown eyes, and a smile that made you smile back no matter the situation.

"I've missed you," I said to her.

She smiled. "I've missed you too, Alice."

We smiled at each other until her husband came over, caring all of my bags.

"Alice, this is my husband, Dr. Carlisle Cullen," Esme smiled, taking one of the over the shoulder bags from him.

"Dr. Cullen," I said, taking my violin.

He smiled. "Please, call me Carlisle."

I nodded once. "Carlisle."

As we began walking to their car out of the corner of my eye I looked Carlisle over. He was tall, about 6'2 if I had to guess, with sapphire blue eyes and blonde/golden hair. He was dressed sharply, just like his wife.

"So, Alice, we have two adopted sons. Edward and Emmett…" Esme's voice slowly became softer as I was thrown into a vision.

"_Emmett, calm down. She'll be here soon enough," a boy with messy, copper colored hair said. He was sitting at a black, grand piano, his piercing green eyes glued to the keys as his long fingers flowed across them like water. Though he was sitting down, he looked tall—about 6'1._

"_I know, I know!" said a boy with short curly hair. He was bouncing up and down in front of the window. He then turned to the other boy. He—Emmett—was also HUGE. Not fat or anything, he just had a well built body covered with huge muscles. To me, he looked like a body builder. Emmett also had dark brown eyes that almost looked black. "I'm just excited, Edward! I mean, we're getting a sister! I've always wanted a sister!"_

_Edward stopped playing "Hometown Glory" by Adele_**(it was the song I was listening to)**_ on the piano and turned to face Emmett. "I'm kind of excited too."_

"_I knew it!" Emmett exclaimed. He ran back over to the window. "Do you think it'd be ok if we called the gang over here to meet her?"_

"_Might as well and get it over with," Edward replied. "I'll call them." He then took out his cell, punched in the number and put it to his ear._

"Alice? Alice, sweet heart?"

Esme's voice broke me out of the vision. Blinking a few times as my actual sight came back to me; I shook my head and looked around, my eyes landing on Esme. Looking past her for a second I realized that we were at the entrance of the airport. "What?"

"You just stopped walking and spaced out. Are you ok?" Esme asked, rubbing one of my shoulders as concern filled her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm fine. It happens all the time," I said with a reassuring smile. She nodded and we resumed walking. I locked eyes with Carlisle for a brief second. His eyes narrowed a bit and I nodded once.

Once Carlisle brought around a huge, silver Hummer; he got out, helped Esme in and put all my bags in the trunk. I was just standing there, staring up at the massive car in front of me. I was as tall as the tires! Ok, fine, maybe I exaggerated a bit. I was maybe a foot taller.

Carlisle walked over, opened the door and chuckled at my expression. "This car is not mine, I swear." He then held up his right hand for a second and took my violin and gently placed in the car.

"How am I supposed to get in?" I asked dumb folded.

"I'll help you," Carlisle said. I walked over and he placed his hands on my hips and said, "Jump."

I did and I climbed in. Carlisle was about to close the door when I called him back. "Carlisle!"

He looked at me with a questioning expression. With me sitting on the seat and him standing, I was a few inches taller than him. I looked around and placed my hands on his shoulders. Leaning closer I whispered in his ear. "have you told Esme, Edward or Emmett about my visions?"

He shook his head. "I think that's something you should tell them when you're ready."

Without thinking, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him into a hug. He seemed surprised at first but then hugged me back.

"Thank you. For everything; not telling them and for taking me in," I said.

We pulled away and he wiped away a tear I hadn't known fell. "You're welcome," he said with a small smile.

Once Carlisle began driving I looked around. The Hummer was huge. Bigger on the inside, I would say. I could lay down in the back seat and be perfectly flat.

"This car is Emmett's," Esme explained.

"Ah," Was all I could say. It sure fit him. I rested my head against the window and let the soft rain singe me to sleep.

I awoke with a very loud gasp as thunder sounded. Esme turned around the best she could in the passenger seat and Carlisle shot me short glances in the rear view mirror.

"Are you ok, Alice?" Esme asked, worry in her voice.

Breathing heavily I answered, "Yeah. It was just a bad dream…"

Esme turned around and said, "We're home."

Carlisle parked in front of a 3 story mansion. Esme opened my door and I grabbed my violin. At this point it was storming badly. After Esme helped me down she yelled over the thunder, "Just go inside, Alice! We'll get your stuff!"

"You sure?"

"Yes! I don't want you catching a cold!"

I nodded and ran towards the door. Typical Esme. Worrying over a cold. I opened the unlocked front door and closed it behind me. I wasn't greeted by hugs or anything. What I got was whipped cream sprayed at me. Naturally, I screamed and when I scream everyone hears it. After whipping my eyes I opened them and saw two new faces. Edward was sitting on the couch with his arm thrown around a brunette. Emmett came running out of the kitchen, about 5 bags of chips in his hands.

In front of me was a tall—very tall—about 6'3 blonde with dark blue eyes. He had a nice body, muscular but also lean. His curly honey blonde hair fell into his wide eyes. Under any other circumstances, I would've thought he was gorgeous.

"JASPER!" Another blonde walked in from behind me, carrying 3 boxes of pizza. She had wavy blonde hair and curves to match. She was tall with crystal blue eyes. Then again she was wearing heels. Which we designer if I may add, along with the clothes she was wearing.

I was still furious. "This!" I pointed to my blue jacket and continued, "Is designer!"

"Really?" The blonde girl asked and turned her attention away from the blonde—Jasper. "Who?"

"Abercrombie & Fitch,' I answered going from angry to bubbly then back to angry.

"I-I'm sorry. I meant to do that to my sister," Jasper pointed to the blonde girl.

I smiled sweetly, skipped forward and hugged him as Carlisle and Esme came in. "oh, it's fine. I'm Alice!" I pulled away from him.

"Uh…" he looked down at his shirt that now had a TON of whipped cream on it.

"That's gonna leave a stain!" He yelled at me.

"Tell me about it!" I yelled back, holding up the collar of my jacket.

"You did that on purpose!"

"You bet I did!"

"Ok, that's enough. Edward, Emmett, show Alice to the bathroom so she can take a shower and change," Carlisle said in a loud fatherly stern voice. He handed one one of my bags and took my violin.

Emmett and Edward walked over to me and Edward took my bag for me. I looked at both of them and I was right. Edward was 6'1 and Emmett was 5'9.

"Follow us, oh baby sister of ours!" Emmett's booming voice said. I laughed and we began climbing the glass and steel stair case.

"Alice! Wait!"

Edward, Emmet and I turned around to see the blonde girl running up the stairs.

"Let me see your jacket. I think I can get that out and I'm sorry about my idiot brother down there," she said when she came to a stop a step below us.

"I am NOT an idiot!" Jasper yelled from downstairs.

I leaned over the railing and yelled back, "I beg to differ!"

"You don't know anything about me!"

"Oh yeah? I bet in a few days I'll know almost everything about you!" it was true, people I first meet I tend to have a lot of visions about.

That shut him up. He took a deep breath ran both hands through his hair and walked out the front door. The tiny brunette, who's name I still haven't learned, got up from the couch and followed him. I turned back to Emmett, Edward and the girl. I slid off my jacket—with the help of Emmett—and handed it to her.

"I'm Rosalie Hale by the way," she said.

"Alice Brandon."

"Alice CULLEN," Emmett said grinning at me.

"Yeah, you're part of the family now," Edward agreed, smiling.

I felt a spark of happiness and sadness in the pit of my stomach. They were already accepting me as family. And that was more than I could ask for. A lump formed in my throat as my eyes threatened to water. _Don't cry, Alice, don't cry!_

**Weeelllll, whatcha think? Review PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok so this was sapposed to be on the last chapter but for some reason fanfiction didn't upload it all. It's making me mead. How do you fix it? Lol.**

I blinked a few times and looked at Rosalie again. "Alice Cullen."

"Maybe we can go shopping sometime," she said.

"That'd be awesome!" I said, jumping up and down.

Rosalie giggled. "I'll see ya later, Alice!" With that she walked downstairs and I realized I had a new best friend.

About five minutes into my shower my sight began to blur. I quickly sat down—my back to the water, letting it massage my tense back—before my body went numb and a vision engulfed me.

_The vision took me to the front porch where Jasper and the brunette sat. It had stopped raining and the sun was actually peeking through the clouds. They were both watching the sunset until Jasper ruined the peaceful moment. "Bella….what do you think of Alice?"_

_Bella—apparently that was her name—turned to look at Jasper as he glared at the Sun. "Well, I haven't had the chance to talk to her yet so it's hard to tell." She paused. "Why?"_

_Jasper shrugged and leaned back, resting his body weight on his hands. "She just seems different from other girls."_

"_Is that….good or bad?" Bella asked._

_Jasper thought about it for a second that felt like eternity then finally answered. "Good."_

"_Jasper… Do you like Alice?" Bella asked._

_Jasper's head snapped in her direction and he locked eyes with her. Strangely, his eyes grew darker. "What? NO! I hate her!"_

"_Jasper, you just met her," Bella said, shaking her head._

"_So? We're practically enemies!"_

My sight slowly came back and I noticed that the water was now cold. I shut it off and wrapper a white fluffy towel around my petite body, in hopes it would warm me up. No luck.

I got dressed in my pink tank top that had pictures of Hello Kitty and said 'Peace' and 'Love' all over it. The black short said 'Hello Kitty' in pink on the butt. I walked down stairs and ran my fingers through my short black hair, still freezing.

"Hello Kitty?" Jasper chuckled.

"Hey, watch it Mister," I replied, glaring at him and pointing a stern finger at his chest.

"Hello Kitty is AEWSOME!" Emmett yelled as he ran over to me, arms open wide. He picked me up a good 2 or 3 feet off the ground and spun my around. My dancing instinct told me to bend my knees slightly and point my toes as I hugged him around the neck, giggling.

He set me down and Edward came over and wrapped me in a hug. He whispered against my hair, "Welcome to the family, Alice."

That made me smile into his chest and grip the back of his shirt. When we let go of each other Bella and Rosalie came and joined us.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

"Hi!" I said trying to stop a shiver from coming. I failed.

"Are you cold, Alice?" Rosalie asked.

I nodded. "A little.."

Emmett ran up the stairs two at a time; it was amazing that he didn't break them. After a few seconds, he ran back down with a Spiderman blanket tied around his neck.

I stood on my tip toes and Edward leaned down a bit. "Is he always like this?"

"Unfortunately," Edward sighed. I just smiled and giggled.

"I'm Emmett! And I'm here to save the day!" he said with his hands on his hips, acting like a super hero. We all laughed. Emmett ran towards me, swooped me up and threw me over his shoulder. This only made all of us laugh harder.

"Emmett! Put me down!" I yelled, between giggles, pounding on his back.

He playfully threw me down on the couch and sat down next to me and covered me up. I snuggled into his side as he said, "Hey, someone should put in a movie."

"Sure, why not," Edward said as everyone sat down Rosalie on the other side of Emmett, Jasper on the other side of me and Edward and Bella took the recliner. Edward had picked out _Grown Ups._ Throughout the night, we all died of laughter.

As the end credits were playing, I looked at everyone. My eyes first landed on Edward. He was caring and mature from what I could tell. He was my new brother and I was grateful. My eyes then traveled to Bella. We haven't talked that much but I could tell she was nice and we were going to be great friends. I leaned forward a bit to get a better view of the beauty next to Emmett. She was already like a sister to me. She was just awesome. My eyes then flickered to Emmett. He was playful and was like a big ole teddy bear. I could always go to him when I needed a laugh. Emmett was my other new brother and I was very glad to have him.

My eyes traveled to the right of me. Jasper. I wasn't so sure about him but something was screaming at me. Yeah, he was mean to me and teases me a lot but… I'll maybe try to be friends. On the other white leather sofa was Carlisle and Esme, who had joined us a few minutes into the movie. Esme was blood related to me and I love her deeply. Carlisle was like a second father to me. Even though he wasn't actually my father, I sure thought of him as one.

This was my new family. My new friends and sibling. My new life. And I wouldn't want it any other way.

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Alice POV**

Jasper, Rosalie and Bella all left a few minutes after the movie ended. I also learned that Edward was dating Bella and Emmett was dating Rosalie. Jasper was dating some girl named Maria from school. And speaking of school, I had to start tomorrow. Joy..

"Alice, we want to show you to your new room," Esme said.

I looked at Carlisle, Esme, Edward and Emmett with a weird look. They were all grinning. I slowly got off the couch—still wrapped in Emmett's Spiderman blanket—and followed them upstairs.

"Esme's an interior designer. She designed your room," Edward explained.

"She locked herself up there for days," Emmett said.

We stopped on the second floor in front of the second door on the left. Carlisle opened the door and Emmett and Edward pushed me in. The lights flickered on and I gasped. My room was based around 3 colors; red, white and pink. The far wall of the room was a window—yes the whole WALL was the window-that showed the forest surrounding the house. You could easily close the red curtains to shield away the outside world. In front of the window was a white desk with red roses and a pink laptop. The white chair had a class back.

To the left of the desk was a red, leopard print chair with a heart shaped pink pillow. In the middle of the room was a queen sized bed with white sheets, white pillows, except for the small green one and a red one that said 'Love'. On the corner of the bed was a red blanket that said 'Alice' in silver letters. At the foot of the bed were two chairs that looked like flowers. They were pink and white. I had a glass nightstand located on the right side of the bed. It had a pink lamp and roses. I turned a bit and to the right of the door was a huge light pink book case, filled with all of my favorite books. The walk in closet was located to the left side of the door. The walls were white with pink designs on it and the floors were a light hardwood but a soft white rug was under my bed.

To put it simply, my room was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Esme asked. I turned to her and she looked worried. Well, Edward and Emmett did say she designed this herself… She's probably worried that I hate it.

"Like it? I LOVE IT!" I dropped Emmett's blanket and ran over and hugged Esme. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I let go of her and then said again, "Thank you."

Esme looked visibly relieved and happy. "You're welcome. Now, Carlisle and I are going to go to bed. I expect you three to do the same. You've all got school tomorrow."

"Yes, Mom," Edward and Emmett grumbled.

"Good." Esme gave each of us a kiss on the forehead then walked out the door.

"Alice, if you need one of us, we're on the top floor. First door on the right," Carlisle said.

"Okay," I nodded.

"Goodnight," Carlisle said before following his wife.

"Night!" We all called.

"Ok, well, goodnight Alice!" Emmett said then hugged me and took his blanket. Walking out the door he called back, "Night, Edward."

"Night, Emmett," we both said.

I looked around the room some more until Edward said, "If you ever need us, I'm right across the hall and Emmett's in the room next to you."

I nodded then ran forward and hugged him. He hugged me back then walked out the door. I decided to unpack my clothes and stuff before I went to bed.

While I was hanging up my clothes, I thought about what happened today. I've got a new family, two new best friends, and an enemy. All of that in one day. About 10 minutes later, I finished unpacking.

I turned off the lights and lay down in my comfy bed and tried to go to sleep. After a few minutes of staring into the dark, I got up. I rolled my desk chair over to the window and grabbed my violin. I sat down and began playing "Romance" from the anime La Corda.

**Edward POV**

I was getting ready to lay down when something stopped me. I cocked my head to hear more of the beautiful violin music. Where was it coming from? I quietly walked out of my room and over to Alice's. I carefully opened the door a bit—thank God it didn't squeak—and I saw her. She was sitting to where I could see her profile as she played her violin.

The moon casted a light on her that made her look deathly pale and the stars danced around in the sky like it was choreographed with the song. Her violet eyes were locked on her bow until the song came to the last few lines. She slowly closed her eyes, but continued playing. One, lonely tear escaped from her eye and ran down her cheek. The moon made that one tear glisten like a diamond. She played the last note and placed her violin on the desk behind her.

I chose that moment to make my presents known. I walked in and closed the door behind me. "That was beautiful."

I must've startled her. She gasped and turned to me with tear filled eyes.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you-"

"It's fine." Alice climbed in her bed and I sat down on the end of it. She covered herself up, grabbed my arm and pulled me down to where I was laying down with her.

After a few moments of peaceful silence, Alice spoke. "How…"

"'How' what?"

"How can you… take me in and treat me like a sister already? I mean, we only met today but I feel like we've grown up together…"

"I feel the same way. It's like we…we just have that connection. And Esme and Carlisle taught us to be open minded. I guess that some of the reason I think of you as a sister already," I admitted.

"I think of you as a brother…"

I smiled softly. "I'm glad."

A few more minutes passed in a comfortable silence.

"Can you stay with me until I fall asleep? I tend to have nightmares whenever I'm in a new place…" she said.

"Sure, I'll stay." I covered myself up and got comfy. It wasn't long until I heard Alice's soft breathing.

**Teeeeeeellll me what you think PLEASSSSE! LOL. Pictures of Alice's, Emmett's, Edward's Carlisle's and Esme's rooms are on my profile. Check them out! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Alice POV**

I woke up around 6, sat up and stretched my arms with a yawn. I gasped loudly when I felt motion beside me. I quickly turned and saw that Edward was STILL there, sleeping. That made me smile; he stayed with me the WHOLE night. I decided to get dressed before waking him up.

After about 30 minutes of me trying to pick out an outfit, I decided on my Abercrombie and Fitch Lara romper, dark blue flats, and my Abercrombie and Fitch dark blue jacket. The one that Jasper ruined but with the help of the amazing Rosalie, she fixed it. After getting dressed, spiking out my hair and applying simple, basic make up, I walked back into my room to wake Edward up.

I knelt down next to the bed and shook him lightly. "Edward…. It's time to wake up."

He groaned and rolled over. I sighed. I sat on the bed next to him and shook him harder. "Edwaaaaard…"

He sat up and yawned. "What?"

"It's 7 o'clock. Go get ready for school," I said.

"Okay…" Slowly and sleepily, Edward made his way out of my room.

I shook my head and skipped downstairs. There I found Esme cooking pancakes, Carlisle sitting at the table, reading the newspaper and Emmett shoving pancakes down his throat.

"Good morning!" I exclaimed, giving each of them a kiss on the cheek.

Emmett replied with sound I can only describe as a cavemen grunt. Carlisle smiled and nodded at me.

"Pancakes, Dear?" Esme asked.

"Three, please," I replied, taking a seat next to Emmett. I watched him eat with an expression somewhere between shock and horror. A few moments passed and I could tell that Carlisle and Esme and Edward—who walked in and sat down next me a while before—were all looking between Emmett and I.

Emmett noticed and looked up, mouthful of pancakes. He looked at all of us with an innocent look. "Whaaaaat?"

"You like a bottomless pit!" I replied, eyes wide. That made everyone laugh as Emmett just shrugged and ate more. After we finished eating, we all got—climbed—into Emmet's jeep.

He sped down the streets and pulled into the parking lot next to a cherry red BMW. Leaning on the car was Rosalie and Bella. Rosalie, ah my dear Rosalie, was wearing designer; and not just any designer, my FAVORITE designer. She wore Abercrombie & Fitch Audrey denim shorts that showed off her legs and an Abercrombie & Fitch white Rylie shirt. Her hair was in perfect ringlet curls.

I hopped out of the jeep—nearly killing myself in the process—and hugged Rosalie. "Thank you, SO MUCH for fixing my jacket!"

She laughed and hugged me back. "You're welcome!"

We let go of each other and I hugged Bella as Emmett and Edward joined us.

"Where's Jazz?" Emmett asked. I looked around. Apparently 'Jazz' was Jasper.

"He's over there with James and Peter," Bella pointed across the lot to a picnic table that had three laughing boys around it. Jasper was sitting on the bench, laughing and running a hand threw his hair. What really caught my attention was his smile. It was _beauti—_

_Alice stop! Don't you dare finish that thought!_

I shook my head and looked at the other boys with Jasper. One was leaning against the table. He had dark brown hair. The other had blonde hair that was pulled back into a ponytail and was sitting on the table. Anyone could tell that they were known as the school players.

I rolled my eyes and looked back at everyone else.

"Well, we should probably show Alice to the office so she can get her schedule and what not," Edward said.

"Yeah, we'll see you guys later," Emmett said. My brothers then kissed their girlfriends.

They walked me to the school's front doors, laughing at my skipping and gracefulness.

Then it happened.

"_Alice? Oh, God, no! I hate her!"_

I was _furious.___

**Jasper POV**

I was sitting with James and Peter my two best friends—besides Emmett and Edward—at one of the picnic tables. I didn't really pay attention to their conversation because I was looking around for Maria. But this conversation perked my interest.

"So, I hear the new girls hot," James said.

"Oh, she is," Peter said eyes wide. "She's...WOW. She's short though..."

"New girl?" I asked, clearly confused. I laughed a bit at the 'short' part, it sounded like Alice.

"You don't know? I'm surprised. Usually you'd already be hitting on her. You've done that to every new girl we've had," Peter said.

"Just tell me her name and maybe I'll break up with Maria and go after her," I said, looking around.

"Alice. Alice Cullen," James said.

I jumped up from my spot on the bench in front of the school and yelled, "Alice? Oh, God no! I hate her!" I forgot that just because Alice isn't new to me doesn't mean she isn't new to the school.

"I hate you too, Jasper!"

I spun around and saw Alice, Emmett and Edward. Alice was wearing designer-because, I mean, seriously, what else out Alice wear? And I noticed that Rosalie got the stain out of her jacket. She was currently running towards me. She stopped about 3 feet away from me, she was clearly angry. At this point, everyone was watching us.

I glared down at her. "Good!

She glared back. "Good!"

"Fine!"

"Fine!"  
"UGH!" We both yelled at the same time. She stormed off and I sat back down.

"What. Was that?" Peter asked.

"Nothing," I sighed.

"_JAZZY!" _

I turned and saw Maria dressed in her usual whore outfit. Red mini skirt, low cut black shirt and black knee length boots. I sighed.

"Hey, uh, we'll see ya later, Jasper," James said as Peter and he ran away.

Maria sat down next to me and kissed me. I mentally groaned.

"Who was that short haired freak that was yelling at you?" she asked.

"Alice is not a freak," I said without thinking.

"Well, whoever this 'Alice' girl is, she's gonna get it if she comes near you again," Maria said.

I was about to say something when the bell rung. Maria kissed me again and ran off.

I sighed and walked to first period. Biology. Yay. The whole time I was walking, I was wondering why I had defended Alice.

**Yo! Not my best chapter but at least I've got something up now! Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo, I forgot to mention that Alice's outfit and Rosalie's outfits are on my profile :P.**

**Sadly, I do not own Twilight. Sad face.**

**Alice POV**

I. Hate. Him.

Yeah, that's right. I can't stand him!

"I can't believe him!" I said as Edward and Emmett led me into the building. As we were walking, we got stares from everyone; especially from the guys. Edward and Emmett noticed and stepped closer to me; Emmett slung his arm around my tiny shoulders.

"It's ok, Alice," Edward said, rubbing my back. I sighed.

After I got my schedule and all that stuff, my awesome brothers showed me to my first class. Biology. Joy.

"Ok, after Biology, you have Algebra," Emmett said, looking at my schedule. "I'm pretty sure Rosalie has that too."

"Where's that?" I asked, clueless.

"Down the hall, take a right, and it should be the third door on the left," Edward said. "If you can't remember that, just ask someone in Biology."

"What if they don't show me?" I asked.

"Trust us they will. Everyone will love you," Emmett reassured me.

I smiled and nodded. Just then the bell rung and students began heading to their classes.

"Well, we should get going," Edward said.

"We'll see you at lunch, Alice," Emmett said giving me a hug and a kiss on the forehead. Edward did the same thing and they started to walk away.

"I'll miss you guys," I called.

The stopped and turned around and Edward said, "We'll only be gone for two hours, Alice."

"I'll miss you. No matter how short a time you're gone," I said. They looked at each other then back to me, clearly speechless. The smiled, nodded then walked off.

I took in a deep breath and put on my cutest and most innocent look on. I opened the door and gracefully skipped to the desk with everybody's eyes on me.

At the desk was a middle aged man with black hair and glasses. I grimaced at his outfit. Plaid shirt. Ew.

"Hi! I'm Alice!" I said, gleefully. I handed him a slip that he signed then handed back to me.

He smiled. "Ah, yes. Miss. Brandon."

"Cullen, as of yesterday," I corrected him.

"Cullen, really?"

I nodded. "They adopted me yesterday."

"Well then, I'm Mr. Collins. It's very nice to meet you," he stood up and we shook hands. He then walked in front of me and said to the class, "Class, this is Miss Cullen. I expect you to treat her with respect. Miss. Cullen, would you care to introduce yourself?"

I shook my head and looked over the class. There were slutty girls, a few cute boys and then… Jasper. I mentally sighed. I crossed one leg in front of the other and said, "Hi! I'm Alice Cullen. I've lived in New York for most my life until Dr. and Mrs. Cullen adopted me yesterday when my parents passed away. I love shopping and helping others. And, that's all you really need to know."

"Very well, Alice, please take a seat next to Mr. Hale," Mr. Collin's said. Jasper reluctantly raised his hand.

I sighed and sat down next to Jasper. About half way through the class, I could tell that Jasper was spacing out a lot. He didn't even hear his name called the first time.

"Mr. Hale?" Mr. Collins asked.

I nudged Jasper's arm and nodded my head towards Mr. Collins.

"Uh, yes, Mr. Collins?" he asked.

"What's the answer?"

"Can you repeat the question, please?"

Mr. Collins nodded. "A spider would be in which kingdom and phylum?"

"Um…." Jasper looked down at his book for a while. I sighed, wrote down the answer and slid it towards him.

"Kingdom, Animelia. Phylum, Arachnid," Jasper answered. **(I don't even know if that's right…)**

"Correct," Mr. Collins then returned to the lesson.

Jasper scribbled something down on a piece a piece of paper and slid it to me. It read:

_Thanks, Alice._

I quickly replied with:

_Don't mention it._

With that said, the rest of class passed slowly. I looked around for someone I could ask to show me to Algebra because I already forgot what Edward said. I had one option but I hated to do it.

The bell rung and that option was all I had because now way in hell was I asking a Goth, a prep, or a jock.

"Jasper!" I called as he walked out the door. He stopped and turned around.

"What do you want Alice? Are you hear to yell at me again?" he asked.

"As appealing as that sounds, no. But maybe later. I was actually wondering if you could show me to Algebra. Edward told me where it was but I forgot…" I replied, trying to hold up my thick Biology book and four three inch binders.

"Sure, and let me carry some of that," Jasper said.

"Jasper, you don't-" I was cut off when he took the book and two binders.

"Alice, you're really tiny. All of this could crush you," Jasper said, smirking.

"Was that a short joke?" I asked, glaring.

"Yep," he nodded.

I rolled my eyes and asked, "But really, why are you carrying my books?"

He shrugged. "My Ma taught me to be a gentleman."

I smiled at his Southern accent. "Where are you from, Jasper? You have a bit of an accent."

"Texas. I lived there 'till I was 15," he answered.

"Ah," I said.

We stopped in front of a door and he said, "And here we are, Algebra 1."

"Thanks, Jasper," I said with a smile.

"No problem," he said. He then balanced my books and his in one arm as he opened the door for me. Wow, he really is a gentleman.

I walked in and he followed then sat my books down next to Rosalie.

"Alice! You have this class?" she asked, face lighting up.

"Yup!" I replied. I placed my other books down on the desk.

"I'll see you girls at lunch," Jasper said.

"Thanks again, Jasper," I said.

He turned around and used my words from before. "Don't mention it."

With that he walked out of the door and I was left watching him leave.

**Yo, yo, yo! Lol I got the 6****th**** chapter up! Wooo! 7th should either be up later tonight or tomorrow sometime. Please review! **


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own Twilight. But I do own the move and the board game!**

**Alice POV**

Throughout class I didn't even pay attention to the lesson. One, I already knew what we were doing and two; I was writing notes to Rosalie. We planed our shopping trip for the weekend and she told me basic stuff about her. She loved the color red, she was totally in love with Emmett, she loved those orange chocolate things, she was a mechanic, and her birthday was March the 17th. And since Jasper and she were twins, Jasper's birthday was the 17th also.

After class, she showed me to my locker and helped me put everything up. I closed the locker and she said, "You're right next to Jasper."

"Do what?" I asked, looking around.

"You locker is 140, Jasper's is 139," Rosalie explained, leaning against his locker.

I nodded. Great.

"Hey, Jasper," Rosalie said. I quickly turned around and she laughed.

"Rosalie, move," Jasper said as he walked over.

"Pushy," Rosalie said, playfully punching him in the arm. I giggled at their brother and sister love.

Jasper rolled his eyes, but his books up and said, "Ready for lunch?"

Rosalie and I nodded and we walked to lunch together. And, of course, I was in the middle.

As we walked into the lunchroom, a pretty girl with Mexican features walked up to us, looking furious. She wore an outfit that screamed WHORE!

She stopped about a foot away from me and with her hands on her hips she asked, "Are you Alice?"

I stepped back a bit. "Uh..yeah?"

"Maria-" Rosalie was cut off by Maria. _Maria sounds familiar. OH, IT'S JASPER'S GIRLFRIEND!_

Maria held up her hand to Rosalie and said, "Talk to the hand, Blondie."

My mouth gaped open in an 'I-can't-believe-she-just-that' kind of way.

"Look, you need to stay away from my man," Maria said. Everyone was watching, and the room was dead silent. They were probably waiting for me to run off crying or something of that nature. Guess what, Alice Cullen does NOT roll that way.

"And you need to not tell me what I can and can't do," I replied crossing my arms. The whole room went 'ooohh'.

"Listen, I don't want to make your life a living Hell but-"

"No, you listen honey," I interrupted. "If you think I'm gonna steal your man, you're sadly mistaken. And as for making my life a living Hell? I've got three words for ya: Bring. It. On."

"You're gonna get what you asked for, you know that right?" she asked.

"Dude, don't dish it 'cause I'll throw it back like dynamite," I replied.

She glared for a second and dragged Jasper away with her. He looked back at me with wide eyes and a shocked expression.

"Wow," Bella said as Edward, Emmett and she walked over.

"What?" I asked.

"No one ever stands up to Maria," Bella explained.

"It's about damn time some did," I said. I then took notice of my brothers.

"Edward! Emmett!" I said, hugging both of them.

Emmett laughed and Edward asked, "Did you find Algebra ok?"

"Yeah, Jasper showed me," I replied, with a smile.

"That's good," Emmett said.

With that, we all go our food and sat down at a table near the back.

"Ok, I need to know everyone's birthdays," I said. **(Made up birthdays)**

"October 5th," Bella said.

"November 12th," Emmett said.

"September 18th," Edward said.

"You already know mine," Rosalie said. "What's yours Alice?"

"December 23rd," I said.

The 20 minutes was spent with us just talking about random crap until the bell rung.

**Short but I got something up at least :P. Tomorrow I'm going for uploading three chapter! Lol review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey! I'm back! Are you sick of me yet? **

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Jasper POV**

I couldn't believe that Alice had just told Maria. I may hate her but that made me like her just a little bit… wait.. AS FRIENDS, AS FRIENDS! Do NOT jump to conclusions. Geez…

Maria dragged me to her normal table with Jessica, Lauren, James, Laurent, Peter, and Charlotte. Peter and Charlotte were the only ones I actually liked.

"I can't believe her!" Maria said.

"She's totally gonna get it!" Lauren said. Peter and Charlotte were trying to hold in laughs, as was I.

I looked over my shoulder, grinning from ear to ear and locked eyes with Alice from across the room. She smirked then continued with her conversation with Edward.

"Are you… Are you looking at her?" Maria slapped me.

"Huh? No…" I replied.

"Good… Oh and whoever hangs out with that freak is gonna get it too. So like Blondie and that stick figure that Edward calls his girlfriend," Maria said, looking at everyone else.

That's when I snapped.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You are NOT dragging Bella and my sister into this," I said.

"Of course I am, Jazzy. They hang out with the Freak and are great friends with her." She tried to kiss me but I pulled away and stood up.

"Alice, is not a freak, okay?" I yelled. Damn it, there I go again. I'm defending her. Ugh. Everyone looked at us and the room once again grew silent. "And you're sadly mistaken if you think you're gonna harm her, Bella, or Rosalie!"

"Jazz…" Maria said, trying to look pitiful. She tried to grab my hand but I yanked it away.

"No, you know what? I'm tired of all your stupid plans. It's over, Maria," I said, before walking out the double doors and outside. I know for a fact that Peter and Charlotte flowed. I sat down on one of the picnic tables and tried to calm myself down. I can't believe I defended her. AGAIN! I just don't understand. I hate her, she hates me. Why can't it be that simple?

I sighed and laid my head down on the table as Peter and Charlotte sat down. Charlotte had bleach blond hair and piercing blue eyes. She's been dating Peter for about 2 years now.

"Way to go man, you finally got rid of her," Peter said.

I lifted my head. "Yeah, but now every single girl in the school will be throwing themselves at me."

"Everyone except Alice?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes… And I'm glad about that. I can't stand her," I replied with a small sigh.

"Jasper, we all know something inside of you is screaming," Charlotte said, placing her hand on mine.

"Sure there is," I mumbled. But at that very moment my stomach twisted and I felt sick.

"Jasper, you can't see the way you look at her because you're blinded with hate. Deep behind your eyes are love," she said.

I didn't reply.

"You say you're really good at reading other's emotions, but how come you can't read your own?" She asked.

"And, speaking of Alice…" Peter said, quietly.

I looked over and there was Alice, walking towards us. "Hey, Jasper, can we talk?"

"Sure," I said.

"We'll leave you two alone," Peter said. He then took Charlotte by the hand and they walked away. Alice sat down across from me and after a few moments of silence, she finally spoke.

"Why do you keep defending me?"

"That…is a good question," I replied. "I don't know the answer."

She sighed and I decided to change the subject. "Congratulations on standing up to Maria."

She laughed a laugh that sounded like Christmas bells. "Thanks."

The bell run and we both got up and walked together.

"You're really short," I said.

She looked up and playfully punched me. "Hey!"

I laughed. "So what do you have next?"

"Literature," She replied.

"So, you have yet another class with me."

"Joy," she said sarcastically.

"Hey, now." I grinned.

She did something totally mature. She stuck her tongue out at me and ran into our class room.

I laughed and shook my head then followed her. Ok, so, maybe I did like Alice a bit. AS A FRIEND. I don't like her like that.

_Yet._

**Sooooooo? I'm working on the next chapter right now! Review please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I do not own Twilight.**

**Alice POV**

I walked into my Literature class with Jasper, well, it was more like I ran in and he followed. But, anyway…

After introducing myself to the class once more, I took a seat in front of Jasper.

"Ok, class, we're going to work on a project to help one another get to know each other better. Pick a partner," Mrs. Jean said.

All at once, about half of the girls got up and ran over to Jasper.

Jasper raised his hands and said, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. I'm working with her." I felt a hand fall on my shoulder and I spun around to see Jasper smiling. All the girls sulked off.

"I thought we hated each other," I said.

"We do," Jasper replied.

"Ok, now that you have your partners, ask each other the things on this piece of paper. Write down what they say and then write at least a page about that person and haw you feel about them," Mrs. Jean handed each group a piece of paper. "Get to work."

"Follow me," Jasper whispered.

"Jasper-"

"Alice, just follow me."

I sighed and followed Jasper to Mrs. Jean's desk.

"Mrs. Jean? May we have a hall pass? We'd like to do our project outside," he asked with a small smile.

Mrs. Jean smiled then looked at me. "You're a Cullen, correct?"

"Yes," I nodded.

"Then yes," Mrs. Jean said then handed us each a hall pass.

We walked out and I asked, "Why did she ask if I was a Cullen?"

"Every teacher here loved the Cullens," Jasper explained.

"Oh," I said.

"Now, close your eyes," Jasper grinned.

"Jasper-"

"Just do it, Alice."

I sighed but closed my eyes. "I can't see where I'm going."

"That's kinda the point," Jasper said, teasingly.

I elbowed him in the gut to shut him up.

He groaned. "That hurt…"

"That was kinda the point," I said, teasingly.

He chuckled and placed his hand on my back. "I'll lead you."

A few moments later I could tell we were entering the woods that surrounded the school.

"Jasper, where are you taking me?" I asked, slightly worried.

"Can't you trust me, Alice?" he asked.

"How do I know you're not gonna leave me out here?"

"Trust me."

I sighed once more and as we were walking I imagined a bunch of horrible situations that Jasper could do with me then forgot all of them because then it hit me.

Why wasn't I having a vision about where he was taking me?

Secretly, I was freaking. This has never happened to me before. I had to remember to talk to Carlisle about this.

I couldn't panic anymore because we stopped walking and Jasper said, "Ok, you can open your eyes."

I did so and I can say I was glad I didn't have a vision about this. In front of me was a meadow with a million little yellow and white flowered surrounded by the thick trees from the forest. **(Pic on profile)**

"It's beautiful," I said, softly.

"I thought so, too," Jasper agreed, sitting down. I slowly sat down next to him and after about 5 minutes of comfortable silence, he spoke.

"Well, we should get to work."

"Yeah, I'll start." I read the paper then wrote something down. "Your birthday's March, 17th."

"How do you….? Rosalie," he answered his own question.

"Yep. Favorite color?"

"Green."

"Favorite Holiday?"

"Christmas."

"Favorite season?"

"Fall."  
"Favorite thing to do?"

"Argue." He grinned.

"Never would've guessed that one," I said. "One thing you hate about yourself."

"My smile."

My head jerked up. No possible way. His smile was beauty—

_ALICE NO!_

I shook my head and looked back at the paper. "If you could get away with it, who would you kill?"

"You."

I pouted. "What? That's mean!" I then punched him in the leg.

"I'm kidding, I'm kidding!" He smiled and I stared. _How in the world could you hate that smile?_

"I don't think I'd kill anyone," he answered.

"Ok then. What country do you want to visit?"

"Japan."

"What's the first thing that comes to your mind when you hear… 'love and romance…'?"

"Can sometimes kill," he answered. _Interesting…._

"What about 'music'?"

"Is my life," he finished.

"Ok, then. That's it for you," I said.

**Review Please!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Yo! Lol, IDK. **

**Jasper's POV**

Alice had finished asking me questions so it was my turn. She lay down in the grass and with her hands behind her head, she watched the clouds.

"Okay, so… When's your birthday?" I asked.

"December 23rd," she replied.

"That's soon," I commented. Today was the last day of September.

"Uh-huh!" she replied, nodding the best she could.

I shook my head with a small smile on my face. "Favorite color?"

She bit her lip for a second then finally answered. "Yellow."

The color sure did fit her. I mean, she's just so full of energy and optimistic. "Favorite Holiday?"

"4th of July," she answered.

I wrote it down then asked my next question. "Favorite season?"

She smiled. "Spring."

Once again, it sure fit her. "Favorite thing to do?"

Her smile turned into a grin. "Shop!"

I laughed and shook my head. "One thing you hate about yourself."

Her grin disappeared and she looked at the sky with a very serious expression. "My laugh. It's too high and squeaky."

I just stared at her for a second or two. Her laugh was beautiful. It wasn't too high and it wasn't squeaky at all. Her laugh was like a million Christmas bells ringing on a cold winter's night. I shook my head and looked down at the paper. "If you could get away with it, who would you kill?"

She glared at the sky. "Maria," she growled.

"We may both be killing her soon," I replied, writing her answer down.

She laughed her soprano laugh and I joined in soon after. How could she hate her laugh?

"What country do you want to visit?" I asked.

"Paris," she answered simply.

"City of love," I commented. "What's the first thing that comes to your mind when I say 'love and romance…'?"

"Is what I long for," she finished.

"What about 'Music…'?"

"Makes me dance," She smiled.

"Ok, we are done," I replied.

She sat up and had multiple pieces of grass in her hair. I laughed.

"What?" she asked eyes wide.

"You have grass in your hair," I looked a little closer. "And…and a spider."

She became very still and repeated, "Get it out, get it out.."

I rolled my eyes and picked up the spider by one of its legs and threw it across the field. I then proceeded to get the grass out of her hair. "There. All better."

She sighed and visibly relaxed. "Thanks."

I nodded once then looked around. Alice took out her cell and checked the time. Her eyes widened and she said, "Well, we're about 10 minutes late to your last period class."

"Really?" I asked as we gathered our things. She nodded and we both took off running towards the school. I guess time fly's when I'm with her. It only felt like 15 minutes. I hadn't decided it that was good or bad yet.

I escorted Alice to her fourth period class then ran to mine. All the while, I was thinking about her.

**I know, I know. It short. Bite me. :P lol Now on to writing Chapter 4 in Equinox! Review Please! **


	11. Chapter 11

**These next few chapters are dedicated to Lizzabird. She gave me the ideas for them I LOOOOVE YOU! **

**Alice POV**

**Next Day**

I woke up and decided to wear something casual because I didn't feel like getting all pretty. I got dressed in blue skinny jeans with a few holes in them, a simple white tank top with some design on it, a black jacket, cream/gold flats, gold earrings and my cream colored, heart purse. I ran downstairs and saw everyone else eating breakfast. I stopped at the top of the stairs for a second and watched them with a smile.

Esme was giving Carlisle, Edward and Emmett waffles with a smile on her face. She shook her head as Emmett made funny faces, making everyone laugh. Edward chuckled and watched his brother with a funny look on his face. Carlisle watched his two sons while rubbing his forehead. _What did I do to get put with an amazing family like this?_

The thought of them made me start to cry. I blinked a few times then shut my eyes completely.

"Alice! Hey! Alice?" Emmett asked. I lowered my head as my shoulders began to shake. That's when I heard his footsteps run up the stairs. Emmett wrapped his arms around me, picked me up and brought me downstairs. By the time he sat me down, I had calmed down.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked as he put his arm around me and Emmett knelt down with his hands on my knees.

**Carlisle's POV (I just wanted to do it for one reason)**

After two days Emmett and Edward became very protective of Alice. You could tell that they loved each other dearly. It's hard to believe that all of that has happened within two days. They already have a strong bond with one another; that brother sister relationship.

"It's all of you guys. You all so welcoming and amazing and I don't deserve to be with a family like yours," Alice answered. That made all of us laugh.

"Of course you do, silly," Edward said with a smile. Alice smiled and Esme handed her a few waffles. About five minutes of laughing at Emmett's eating, Alice wanted to talk to me.

"Carlisle? Can we talk?" she asked quietly.

"Of course," I replied. I lead her to my study. I had a feeling this was about her visions.

"Carlisle…." She took in a deep breath and she really looked confused and upset. She let out that breath and locked eyes with me. "Can I call you Dad?"

I had to laugh. I mean, here she had me thinking it was something serious. "Yes, you can. But what did you really want to talk to me about?"

She looked serious again. "My visions… Yesterday Jasper was taking me somewhere and I didn't have a vision of where he was taking me…"

"Are you sure he made up his mind to take you? It could've been a split decision, you know you don't see those," I replied.

"I know. But I'm positive that he had made his mind up," she replied.

"Perhaps just being with Jasper…." I trailed off, hoping she'd get it.

She did. She frowned. "But I hate him."

"I'll look into it," I replied, kissing her on the forehead.

She nodded and left with Edward and Emmett to go to school.

**Alice POV –Lunch-**

As I walked into the lunch room was my brothers I noticed it was sunny out. I began jumping up and down. "Edward! Emmett! We HAVE to sit outside! It's actually SUNNY!"

"Ok, ok, we'll sit outside! Go get Rosalie, Bella and Jasper, we'll get the food," Emmett said. I hugged both of them and kissed them on their cheeks then ran off. I ran up to where Bella, Rosalie and Jasper were sitting and slammed my hand down on the table.

"Ah! The shorty's gonna kill us!" Jasper joked, hiding behind Rosalie.

I took a second to glare at him then got all cheery again. "We're sitting outside!"

They got up and followed as I skipped out the door and sat down at a picnic table. Jasper sat across from me, Bella sat beside me with Edward beside her. Emmett sat next to Jasper with Rosalie beside him.

I leaned my head back, closed my eyes and soaked up the sun. After a while I looked back at everyone to see they were staring at me. Awkward….

"What?" I asked.

They all shook their heads and I shrugged.

"We should play truth or dare!" Emmett yelled, making a few other people look over.

"Emmett. You're too loud," I said, staring at him.

"That's what Rosalie said," Jasper replied with a grin.

"JASPER WHITLOCK HALE. I SWAER TO GO I WILL-"

"ANNNYWAAAY," I replied, cutting Rosalie off. "Let's play."

"I'll start!" Emmett raised his hand. "Ok…." His eyes scanned the table then landed on Bella. "Truth or Dare Bella?"

"Truth…" Bella answered.

Emmett thought. Never a good sign. "Have you and Edward done _it_ yet?"

Edward and Bella both blushed.

"Yes…." Bella whispered. Ew…

"WOOHOO! Way to go Edward!" Emmett yelled.

"Anyway! Rosalie? Truth or Dare?" Bella asked, clearly trying to change the subject.

"Dare," Rosalie said.

"I dare you to not kiss Emmett for a week," Bella grinned.

"Fine," Rosalie said.

"I hate you," Emmett said, glaring.

"Alice? Truth or Dare?" Rosalie asked.

"I'll regret saying this but… Dare me," I replied. I already knew it would have something to do with Jasper.

"I dare you to pretend to date Jasper for 2 weeks," Rosalie said.

"I….but he…..but we… Fine," I replied before hitting my head on the table.

Jasper just laughed. "I'm not happy about this either, Pixie."

I growled then looked up. "Emmett?" Tr-"

"DARE!"

"Ooook? Make me laugh by dancing like an idiot," I said.

Emmett then jumped on the table and began dancing like he was in the 'Single Ladies' music video. "All the Single Ladies, All the Single Ladies! If ya like it then ya shoulda put a ring on it!"

By the end of that, we were all dying of laughter. Emmett sat back down and I ran over to him and hugged him "I love you!"

"Love you, too, Alice," he replied. "Jasper, my man, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"Pretend to date Alice for two weeks," Emmett grinned.

Jasper and I both hit out heads on the table.

"Fine," Jasper sighed. "Edward?"

"Dare."

"No kissing Bella for a week."

"Fine."

The bell rung and we all walked to class.

"Oh! By the way, everyone's dares start now," Rosalie said.

I groaned and Jasper held out his hand, "Shall we go, Miss Alice?"

I sighed but smiled a bit as his accent slipped through. I took his hand and replied, "We shall."

**Yo! I know it's been awhile! I know! Anyway, Review please and if you haven't already, check out my story Equinox please!**


	12. Chapter 12

**It's been too long, Fan fiction….**

**Alice POV**

Finally! Day one of that stupid dare was over! I collapsed on the couch was Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper filed in behind me. Emmett went straight to the kitchen. Of course. Edward went to his piano, Bella following. Rosalie and Jasper were having some stupid argument about only God knows what. I stood up, wanting to dance (don't ask why) when a vision hit me.

_It was blurry but I could still make out the people._

"_Then kiss him," Mike, a guy who has a huge crush on me, said. _

_I turned to Jasper. _

It was a very short vision but it was enough to raise questions and not to mention my heart rate. Everyone was crowded around me, including confused and concerned looking Jasper.

"Alice? Are you ok?" Edward asked, placing one hand on my shoulder.

I looked around at everyone-except Jasper. "Yeah." I lied. And they knew.

"Are you sure? You spaced out," Bella said.

"And you got a glossy, distant look in your eyes," Rosalie agreed.

"Really, guys. I'm fine, it happens all the time…" I said. Well it was partly the truth. It did happen to me ALL the time. But I certainly wasn't fine. No way in HELL would I kiss Jasper! And I just knew the vision would be happening soon.

"I'm ordering pizza," Emmett said, picking up the phone. While waiting for the pizza to arrive, all 5 boxes of it, we all went back to our own things.

Once the doorbell rang, I jumped up from my spot on the couch. Jumping over Rosalie, who was laying on the floor, I skidded to a stop in front of the door. Needless to say, I was STARVING.

Swinging the door open I almost died. It was Mike. My vision would happen sooner than I thought.

"Mike," I smiled. I took the pizzas and handed them to Emmett.

"Hey, Alice," he smiled, he was clearly happy to see me.

"So…you work for Pizza Hut?" I asked, trying to start a conversation as Edward got the money.

"Yeah, and um…." Mike looked down, uncomfortable.

"Mike? You ok?" I asked. _Oh, hurry up Edward! I do NOT want my vision to happen!_

"I…I was just wondering if you'd like to go out with me…" Mike whispered.

"Oh…um…I'm dating someone…" TOTAL lie. _Come ONNNN, Edward._

"Who?" Mike asked.

"Ummm…."

"Jasper," Emmett said.

CRAP. IM GONNA KILL EMMTT.

"Really?" Mike asked, is smile disappearing.

"Yes, I'm totally dating Jasper Hale," I said while Jasper came up behind me.

"Do what?" he asked.

"Then kiss him," Mike said. _DAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAMN._

I turned to Jasper. I also noticed that Edward was standing there watching everything. Well it looks like I'll be killing both my brothers tonight.

I silently pleaded with Jasper. I really didn't want to hurt Mike's feelings by lying to him but I REALLY didn't want to date him. Then again I didn't want to kiss Jasper…..

Jasper sighed quietly and leaned down and actually kissed me.

I only have three words to say.

_Oh. My. God._

**Sorry it's short, I just wanted to get something up…. I hope you can forgive me about the wait? Review please?**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alice POV**

"Ok, he's gone."

Jasper and I pulled away quickly and looked anywhere but at each other. I closed the door behind me as I stepped outside. We had kissed long enough to make Mike leave. The crisp night air cooled me off as I thought about the kiss.

The kiss….was something alright. It was….um….look at this. I'm speechless. This is crazy. I'm never speechless. I sighed. The kiss made my palms sweat and my heart pound. Dammit, what the hell was wrong with me?

Needless to say, the rest of the night was awkward for Jasper and me. We couldn't even look at each other for more than 2 seconds. It was that awkward. But Emmett made it his job to not make it awkward. He brought out the Rock Band. Fun, Fun.

I, obviously, was singing. Jasper practically ran for the 1st guitar. It made me wonder if he actually played. Emmett had the drums (please, Lord, don't let him break it). Edward had the other guitar and Rosalie and Bella refused to play.

We played that for hours and I got many complements about my voice. Like dancing, I took voice lessons for years. Since it was Friday, Rosalie, Bella, and Jasper decided to stay the night. And after checking it with Esme, it was official. We relocated to the basement which Esme, with the help of Carlisle and their two sons, has transformed it into a teenage heaven.

There were lights everywhere, a DJ system, a bar with any kind of junk food imaginable, and any kind of game system there is. **(Pic on profile near the top.)** No wonder everyone loves the Cullen's place. I walked around in wonder, trying to take this all in when I saw the candy. I dove for a Kit-Kat then quickly began to eat it.

"I don't think you need any sugar, Alice," Rosalie said. I hissed at her, making everyone laugh.

"You scare me, Alice," Bella said.

"Good," I replied with a nod.

We did random things down there, including a dance battle, which I won! Ah, good times. After a while, everyone got tired so we went to sleep. And yes, we did crash on the floor with loud music playing. After a while, I woke up from the music. I got off the floor and looked around.

Emmett was sleeping upside down on a chair with a Coke in his hand. Edward was leaning against the wall, bottles all around him and…ice cream? I shook my head and turned off the music and when looking for the others. Bella was sprawled out on the bar chairs with both arms hanging off the sides. Rosalie was on the counter covered in candy wrappers. I laughed a bit at that until I realized Jasper wasn't down here. Not that I cared where he was..

Because of Rosalie's obsession with looking at herself, there was now a mirror down here. I walked over to it and examined myself. My hair was fine-because it looked good messy- but my make up was smeared and I had dark circles under my eyes that contrasted with my pale skin. The dim of purples and blues made me look like a zombie. I sighed and walked up the stairs then stopped and turned around. I looked at everyone again and smirked. It looked like a club down there. It's New York all over again.

I sighed and walked upstairs to get a drink and change all that jazz. I stopped when I was about to open the door to the living room. I froze where I was because I heard the soft strumming of a guitar. I cracked the door open to better hear the melody, and was surprised to see that it was Jasper who was playing. He was sitting on the couch, fully concentrated on playing. When he looked back at the cords he was playing the moon caught his face just right for me to see that there was a small smile on his face. The lighting also made him look extremely pale and gave his hair a pure golden shine.

The song was something different. It was kinda fast but had a slow feeling to it at some points. It reminded me of a Spring day. Or someone with a bubbly personality, who is always happy and smiling. **(Song on my profile)**

Once the song ended I decided to make my presents known. It opened the door more and said, "That was amazing."

Jasper looked up at me, startled but then looked away quickly. The awkwardness from the kiss still hasn't worn off. "Thanks."

I slowly sat down next to him. "I didn't know you play."

"No one knows, not even Rose," Jasper explained looking anywhere but at me.

I sighed and looked down. "Look, Jasper, about the…kiss. It was nothing. You and I both know that. You were just helping me out and I think you for that. But can we PLEASE get past this whole awkward thing? It getting annoying and…and I actually like talking to you…"

"I thought we hated each other," Jasper said, still not looking at me.

I looked over at his profile and sighed. "We do. Or, I still do, I don't know if you still-"

He cut me off, finally looking at me. "Oh, I do." He grinned which told me he cut me off just to get me frustrated.

I sighed, definitely frustrated, which only made him happy. "Like I was saying. We still hate each other but I would come to you if I need to talk about something serious."

Jasper studied me for a moment. "I like talking to you too, Alice."

I smiled a bit and ran my finger along the strings.

"Do you play?"

I looked up and shook my head. "Not at all."

"It's not hard. I'll show you. Sit behind me," Jasper said.

I did what I was told. Jasper took my left hand in his. I gasped silently as a shook ran between us. He must've felt it too because he stiffened up for a second. He placed my hand around the neck of the guitar and showed me where my fingers should go. "Ok, this finger goes here… and when I say to switch, that same finger goes up a string. Got it?"

"Yes, Sir," I smiled.

He rolled his eyes and began strumming a song I knew all too well. It surprised him when I knew when to switch without being told.

"Are you sure you don't play?" he asked, stopping the song.

"I just know the song all too well. I had to sing it for a recital in 8th grade," I explained.

"Would you like to sing it now?"

"YOU sing?"

He nodded. "There are many things people don't know about me, Miss Alice."

"S-Sure.." I stuttered because of his Southern drawl.

He began strumming and soon began singing and I almost fainted.

**Gasp! What's the song? If anyone can guess correctly, the next chapter will be dedicated to them! Here's a hint, Glee did a cover of this.**

**-LIFEGUARD LOVE FANNS- **

**Yo, all my Lifeguard Love fans! The sequel is now up and running!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Happy Halloween!**

**And I DARE you to go to this site **.tv/iwantyoursoul/?i_am=Danielle12345 **Copy and Paste. :).**

**Oh! And this chapter is dedicated to Scars for Blood, bambamdramaqueen, and belver13.**

**Alice POV**

We stared at each other for a while until we both looked away. He cleared his throat and looked down at the guitar and began strumming. He took in a deep breath and I about died when he sang.

(**Bold-Jasper, **_Italics-Alice _Underlined-both_)_

**Do you hear me? I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**

I was so stunned by his voice that I almost forgot I was supposed to sing.

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

Ugh. Compared to his voice, mine sounds all high and childlike.

I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooh ooh ooh

But our voices together were perfect. Soprano and Bass. It was amazing, so amazing that we both stopped singing. We looked at each other for a while; we were waiting for something to happen. He swallowed and put the guitar down and kissed me. He placed his hands on my lower back and kissed me. With my hands on his chest he pulled me down to where I was laying on top of him.

Now, this wasn't like the kiss we had shared this morning. This was a full on make out.

_This is amazing, _I thought. _I can't believe I'm kissing Jasper—_

My eyes shot open and I pulled away the same time Jasper did.

"What were we doing?" I asked jumping as far away for him as I could.

"I…" Jasper shook his head.

"No….we-we hate each other!" I said, totally confused and horrified.

Eyes wide, he replied with, "I know….."

I opened my mouth to say something but I was cut off when a vision came to me. I had to laugh a bit. It just told me that I'd be dragging everyone Halloween shopping later.

"Alice?"

I shook my head and blinked a few times and looked at him.

"That…kiss…is only between us right?"

"Of course. We'll just go on like it never happened," I replied.

He nodded and we walked off in different directions.

About an hour later I knew everyone was up already. One because I could hear them downstairs and two, I saw a vision earlier.

I quickly got dressed in my cream colored turtle neck dress, dark brown tights, and my light brown, knee ankle boots. I decided not to spike my hair out and put a cute head band in it. After finishing my make up, I ran downstairs.

I hugged everyone, including Esme and Carlisle, and then turned to Jasper.

I smiled, nodded and said, "Jasper."

He mimicked my actions. "Alice."

That made everyone silent for a second.

"Oh, just admit your love for each other!" Emmett yelled making everyone laugh.

"Please! It's more like hate!" I screamed.

"Yeah, and we've already admitted that to each other," Jasper agreed with a grin.

I smiled, shook, my head and sat down with Rosalie and Bella and leaned over and took one of Edward's waffles.

"You're welcome," he smiled.

"Thank you!" I yelled.

After that we ate in some silence until I ruined it. "Oh! We're going Halloween shopping today!"

"Joooooy," Emmett muttered.

"Yaaaaaaaay," Edward said, sarcastically.

"Fuuuun," Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Oh, shut it you three!" I snapped making the girls laugh. After eating I waited for them to all get changed then we all spilled into Emmett's jeep, with Edward driving.

Emmett, who was in the passenger seat, kept flipping through songs on a mix CD. On about the 15th song, one of my favorite songs by one of my favorite bands came on.

"No! Keep it here!"

I was surprised to hear Jasper's voice with mine as we told Emmett to keep it on 'Walking the Dog' by Fun. We turned to each other.

"You know Fun?" he asked, confused.

I nodded. "It's only like my favorite band. I've been to two of their concerts."

Jasper smiled. "Looks like we have one thing in common."

The rest of the car ride was spent with Jasper and I talking about Fun and all their songs. Everyone basically jumped out of the car; they were probably tired of Jasper and mine nonstop talking.

Walking into the mall I asked, "Ok..what about 'The Gambler'?"

"Best song on the album," Jasper said with a smile.

"Ok! Enough will all this talk! Oh, my god! You two have SO much in common! Why don't you marry each other!" Rosalie yelled.

"No! We'll never get married!" I yelled back as Jasper took a step away from me.

Boy, was I wrong about that.

**Ok, I know this chapter was L.A.M.E. I just wanted to get SOMETHING up! :P Review Please?**


	15. Chapter 15

**It has been FOREVER. I KNOW. I'M SORRY.**

**Alice POV**

We walked around with too much complaining from the guys; and a bit from Bella. We've been in so many stores that I lost count. We already got candy, and then Emmett ate it all… Yes… 2 bags… And he's not sick… Crazy boy. So, we had to go get more. Then I remembered about the party I was planning so I had to get about 8 bags. I had Edward guard them with his life. We also got all of the decorations so; all that was left were costumes.

"I have an idea!" I screamed, causing people who were passing bay to look at me.

"Oh, God. This can't be good…" Jasper said with wide eyes.

I glared and playfully hit him in the chest. "Shut it, Whitlock."

Jasper straightened up and saluted me, which, in truth, was pretty cute. We locked eyes and we both grinned.

"Did we miss something?" Bella asked.

Jasper and I both looked over.

"Anyway…um… I forgot what I was gonna say… I forgot my plan… It's all Jasper's fault," I glared. Curse his dark blue eyes.

"Let's just go get the costumes," Rosalie said.

We all agreed and I walked backwards in the most gracefully way I could as we made our way to the costume store. I suddenly stopped when a vision hit me.

"_Jazzy!"_

_I growled. I knew that voice anywhere. Maria the devil herself. I glanced over at Jasper and saw him tense up._

"Alice!"

Edward's voice made me snap out of it. I blinked and looked around.

"You spaces out again…" Emmett explained.

"Oh.. I did?" I asked, playing dumb.

Everyone nodded.

"Sorry…" I said, looking around and found exactly what I was looking for. Maria and her group of wanna bees, Jessica and Lauren. There was also a new face. Dark skinned, black hair, glasses…Angela from my History class. She looked as if she didn't want to be there or…with them.

"Jazzy!"

Glancing at Jasper, he did indeed tense up. Maria was running up, arms open wide for a hug. That's when I remembered that our dares were still on. I quickly whispered, "Jasper! Our dare!"

He wrapped his arm around my shoulders which oddly felt comfortable and… I kinda like it…

Anyway… Maria hesitated for a second, dropped her arms and glared at me. I kept my face emotionless as she walked over here.

"Well, Jazzy, I see you found a bitch to date," she said and Lauren and Jessica laughed.

I rolled my eyes and I saw Edward, Emmett, and even Jasper get a little defensive.

"Don't you dare call Alice a bitch again," Emmett growled. He stepped forward a bit, glaring, with fist clenched. And with that Maria slowly backed away then ran off with Jessica and Lauren following.

"Alice?" Angela asked.

"Yeah?"

"Can we talk?"

"Sure." I walked away from Jasper and felt a little cold scene his arm wasn't around me anymore.

"Be careful," Angela said.

"What?"

"Jasper will screw you over like he did every girl in school," Angela said, then walked off.

I stood there, confused. Shaking it off, I walked back over to my family and friends. We then went to pick out our outfits.

I got a sexy butterfly outfit, Bella got a sexy Harry Potter outfit, and Rosalie got a sexy Aphrodite's outfit. Edward was a vampire, Emmett was a Dallas Cowboy football player, and Jasper was a cowboy.

And I have to say… the costume looked REALLY good on him.

**Sorry that nothing interesting happened…. School's been getting to me… If you want pics of the costumes tell me.**


End file.
